The Dirty Files
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: A collection of related Dirty Pair one-shots. Other pairings may be present in different one-shots such as Adorable and Silver.
1. Sleepy Kisses

_So, this is a __**Dirty Pair **__story. My first one, second PoT one-shot, and third story for PoT (at least completed). I'd love to know what you think of it and if I should make this into a collection of one-shots as I have a few other ideas that go along with this story. Please leave your opinion! Don't forget to __**REVIEW!!!**__ :) _

**Summery: **_Gakuto is asleep and Yuushi can't resist. The redhead thinks its all a dream and Yuushi isn't telling him any different. Takes place in __**third year**__._

**Rated: **_T for teen_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the book War & Peace (I've never even read it but it seemed like a book Yuushi would read).**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Sleepy Kisses**

Yuushi stared at the redhead sleeping in his bed completely innocently. His mouth was slightly open, letting soft snores escape from him, his right arm stretched out over his head, and his left laying straight down beside him, fingers splayed out to touch his own left hip.

The odd hairstyle was a mess, knotted and everywhere while the striped tank-top he wore rose up his chest to give Yuushi a look at his soft, creamy stomach.

Books and papers were all over and next to him as they had been studying before the acrobat had fallen asleep in boredom and most people would probably think Gakuto looked completely ungraceful, like a mess.

Well, Yuushi had to agree that he did look a mess. But he was a graceful mess if you could believe that.

The Hyoutei tensai had known Gakuto long enough to know that Gakuto himself had earned his own definition of grace and elegance. The redhead was loud and rude, completely outspoken, and didn't really give a damn about what someone said to him. He'd fight back with more spirit then the other person had started with and he did all this standing tall (not that that was saying much), head held high, and sarcastic smirk on face that just screamed "I'm better than you, so bend to my will… now".

Though most of the Hyoutei tennis team just screamed that whether they meant to or not, for some reason the shorter boy caught his attention the most out of all of them, even Atobe.

Yuushi was merely only fifteen years old, and a boy at that, but romance was something he loved even if it was completely unfounded and love itself was something he had never experienced. He wanted to experience it though, and maybe he had found the person to do that with.

Replacing the completely fake glasses back onto his face (he had taken them off when Gakuto had fallen asleep), Yuushi rose from the armchair slowly and placed his hands into the pocket of his dress pants.

Quietly walking to his door, he locked it to assure that nobody would interrupt him before walking gracefully over to his bed.

Lowering one knee onto it, he let his hands fall on either side of his partner's head, taking in the soft form of the boy before bringing his eyes back up to look at his face.

He trailed his long fingers down the side of the acrobat's face. Yuushi smiled when he felt the soft face lean into his touch and heard a quiet whimper.

People would probably call him a pervert for doing this, especially without the consent of the person he was doing it to, but they already thought this about him and he really couldn't object to the claims, so he didn't actually care what they said. So, swinging the leg that was placed on the bed over his partner's body, he moved down and hovered over him slightly, just _nearly _touching him but not quite.

Slowly, he moved his lips down to brush Gakuto's stomach.

The redhead must have been having really sweet dreams to be feeling like this, he thought. But how could he know he was dreaming? Shouldn't he be dreaming right now?

Usually, he thought, that when you realized you were in a dream land you would wake up from that dream and have to return to harsh reality. That reality though was torture; the one thing he wanted the most was the one thing he knew he couldn't have.

Oshitari Yuushi: he was the definition of unattainable and unattached. When you first meat him you are in "aw" by his grace, elegance, and gentlemen ways, but once you get to know him you find out that he is nothing more than regular fifteen year old boy who happened to like romance movies and books, double meanings, and had sex appeal that would rival that of porn star.

Gakuto knew this because he was caught in the web of that person.

But he was a boy and he knew that Yuushi would never want him like that.

But he could dream, couldn't he?

So that was what was so nice about this dream. The pair of soft lips working their way over his stomach was obviously Yuushi's. Though he had never felt them before, he could automatically tell they were his. They were gentle and soft, not at all like the rough and hurried ones he had felt from many other boys.

So—wanting to milk this dream for all it was worth—he let himself arch up into the touch.

"Yuushi," he whispered into the quiet.

The lips paused before slowly continuing, this time long fingers slowly caressing the back of his thigh.

A smile touched his pink lips. This felt nice. Why couldn't he have dreams like this all the time instead of those horrid nightmares that usually plagued his mind? Those weren't nice, but this was.

He whimpered, wanting more than only these teasing touches.

The fingers reached up and slowly pushed up his tank-top. Dream Yuushi trailed a lone finger down his chest before hooking that same finger in his shorts.

What seemed like small butterfly kisses were left from the corner of his chin, down his neck, and over his shoulders, a tongue sometimes being added to the mix.

This couldn't be a dream, it just couldn't.

But Gakuto refused to open his eyes in fear that it really was and the moment he did open them was the moment all these good feelings being washed over him would disappear.

The finger that was hooked in his shorts left but was replaced by a soft rubbing just over his crotch through the fabric.

He arched up into the feeling, but only felt one last soft kiss at the side of his eye before the feelings disappeared altogether and his mind drifted away.

Gakuto woke up to the sound of the door clicking shut.

Slowly sitting up, he saw Yuushi just entering the room with a large book tucked under his arm.

He looked around himself to realize he had fallen asleep in his partner's bed while they had been studying. Had Yuushi…?

The acrobat blushed.

"Ha—have you been gone long?" Gakuto asked his partner who had sat in the chair next to the bed.

Yuushi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Hai, you've been asleep for awhile, I didn't want to disturb you." He looked down at the book in his hands.

"That's good," he whispered to himself.

"Nani?" Yuushi asked, looking up.

"Eh… betsuni." Yuushi cast him an odd look before going back to his book.

The redhead leaned back against the headboard, relieved.

So the tensai hadn't been present during his dream. That was good… he thinks. But that meant it was really a dream, nothing had actually happened.

Gakuto couldn't help but feel a little sad at that even though it was completely expected.

Yuushi would never like him like that, he was sure, but he would rather that hadn't been a dream even if it meant his doubles partner had molested him in his sleep.

You couldn't really call it molestation if he would want it when he was awake, could you?

Besides, all Yuushi would have done (if he hadn't been asleep) was kiss and touch him and barely even that. Hardly anything was done at all.

How could barely anything feel that good though?

Gakuto let his eyes move over to his partner.

It hurt to know it that it would never happen.

"What are you reading?" He asked, not really wanting to know, just wanting to hear the deep voice that belonged to Oshitari Yuushi.

The blue haired boy looked up. "War & Peace,"

"Never heard of it,"

Yuushi smiled fondly. "You wouldn't have, you only read when necessary unless it's one of those mangas you seem to enjoy. And—plus—this is in English."

The redhead's nose scrunched up cutely. "Nope, definitely wouldn't have heard of it and I do so read!" He claimed indigently, crossing his arms, tossing his head, and placing his bare feet on either side of Yuushi on the arms of the chair.

"When it's necessary you do," he replied smoothly, letting the book fall closed and resting his arms on Gakuto's legs.

Gakuto shivered slightly at the contact, whishing he knew what Yuushi was thinking in that moment.

"Fine, read some to me," he leaned forward so that their faces were only five inches apart. He could do that, he's _very _flexible.

Which was good for some _very _fun things, Gakuto added in his mind to himself.

The acrobat wasn't talking about tennis.

Yuushi's eyes trailed down his body for a spit second before the popped back up to his face. It had happened so fast, that Gakuto almost rid that off as wishful thinking, but then decided he liked the thought of Yuushi checking him out.

"I see," he picked up the book. "Then where shall we start?"

At the beginning.


	2. Beginning Crush

_This takes place BEFORE 'Sleepy Kisses' and after 'Another Story'. If you haven't seen it you should go to YouTube and watch it. It's the second one and it stars little Hyoutei! Kawai!!! So they are all twelve in this besides Hiyoshi, Choutarou, and Kabaji, but they aren't in this. This is __**pre-Dirty Pair **__with a bit of __**pre-Adorable Pair**__. Please read and review! Oh, and even if they are a bit young to be feeling these feelings I really don't think they are, so, whatever._

**Summery: **_Gakuto doesn't understand his feelings for Oshitari-san, and asks Jiroh how he feels around Atobe to see if he can possibly have the same feelings for the blue haired boy that his friend has for their first year captain. Takes place in __**first year **__after __**'Another Story'**__._

**Rated: **_K+ for kids and older._

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, the rest belongs to someone who isn't me, nya!**

**Beginning Crush**

Gakuto didn't understand the odd feelings he had going on inside of him. He was only twelve after all.

The redhead was so confused. These feelings and emotions never showed themselves when he was around Ryou or Jiroh or Atobe or any other person he knew, but for some reason, every time Oshitari-san was within his sight, he just went completely red.

It probably wasn't the fact that he was so brilliant at tennis because (though he was) Atobe was better and Gakuto hated _that _jerk.

But there was just something about the bespectacled (though, he doubted the actual need for those glasses) that caught his attention.

Most of the people that went to the school favored Atobe. He and Ryou were the only ones who didn't (even the sempai-tachi had started to favor him). Ryou favored nobody but himself, but Gakuto preferred Oshitari-san over anyone else. Which was strange as they never really talked.

Jiroh had said not that long ago that he thought he had strong feelings for Atobe. Gakuto hadn't known what he meant by that but—for once—Jiroh hadn't even looked a little tired, and instead had a huge grin on his face and stars in his eyes.

It was one of the first times the acrobat had seen his friend look like that.

He knew that he never looked like that when he got near Oshitari-san, so that meant that he couldn't be having the same feelings for him as Jiroh was having for Atobe (for some strange reason), right?

But what did that make his feelings?

They had to be something because he was always red and nervous when he saw the taller blue haired boy.

The acrobat glanced away from where he was tying his shoe in the Club Room over to the other side where Oshitari-san was dressing.

After everyone else left, Gakuto walked over to Jiroh and shook the narcoleptic boy awake.

"Ahhhhh," Jiroh rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at his friend blearily. "Hm?"

Gakuto turned a little red and looked down at his hands. "Um, Jiroh, when you said you thought you had strong feelings for Atobe, what did you mean?"

At the sound of the name "Atobe", the sunset haired boy's eyes lit up and all tiredness he had felt before automatically disappeared.

"It means what it sounds like. I feel different for him then I do for you or anyone else; you're my friend, that's what I feel, but my emotions tell me that I like Atobe more than that. Everyone—including you—thinks that he is a jerk or conceited even if they do listen and admire him. I don't though. I'm positive that Atobe is actually a very caring person. Don't know why, but that's what my heart tells me and even if he is very arrogant, he is because he has the skills and the money. I'd be happy about just being able to talk to him." He smiled and hugged his legs to his chest.

"Uh, but how do you feel when you're around him?"

Jiroh grinned even more. "Why do you want to know? Do you like somebody?"

Gakuto's cheeks tinged red. "N—no, of course not!" he denied, looking away indigently.

"Is it Ryou? No? Didn't think so. Anyways," Jiroh ended his teasing. "What I feel when I'm around Atobe is… happiness. I'm wide awake because there is no way I can be tired around him even if I have narcolepsy. I'm excited that I can even be anywhere near him at all, even if I can't talk to him. When he does talk to me—even if it's only a few words—I can hardly pay attention to what he is actually saying and instead I'm just listening to his voice. I'm nervous when I get within sight of him, but looking forward to any confrontation it might bring. Never felt this way for anybody else, I guess Atobe is just… special."

It was quiet for a minute before Jiroh sighed and turned to his thoughtful looking friend. "Why do you ask so many questions about my feelings Gakuto? I know you like somebody, but who?"

"N-nobody," Gakuto stuttered as the door opened.

They looked to the entrance and the acrobat nearly melted in embarrassment right there.

"Oshitari-san, what are you doing back?"

He merely glanced over shortly. "Forgot something," he opened his locker and took out a book before closing it again. "Shouldn't you two have left? Atobe nor Sakaki-sensai will like it if they found out the two of you are in the club room after hours."

Gakuto tried to come up with a response but—thankfully… he thinks—Jiroh beat him to it. "Gakuto was just waking me up."

Oshitari raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It shouldn't take so long to wake someone, should it?"

"I—"

"He has narcolepsy!" Gakuto shouted.

When he realized this he froze and blushed the color of his hair.

Jiroh looked at him.

"Okay then," there was an awkward silence as Jiroh continued to look between the other two first years. "I'm leaving," he opened his book and walked out, not casting another glance back at them.

Gakuto stared after him.

"It's Oshitari-san, isn't it?" Jiroh smiled.

The redhead's head snapped toward his friend. "Of course not! I—I don't l—like Oshitari-san! He… he's a jerk!"

He crossed his arms and huffed.

The volley player set his feet on the ground. "Whatever you say Gakuto. But you shouldn't deny it or it will never get you anywhere." He yawned. "I'm tired and I need to get home or my parents will get worried. Last time I fell asleep in a park where there was almost a murder at. Not fun." He got his stuff and said good-bye before leaving.

Gakuto sighed before resting his head on his hands.

Never get him anywhere, huh?

Well, maybe it just wasn't supposed to.


	3. Night Games

_This takes place after 'Sleepy Kisses' as I'm sure you will be able to tell._

**Summery: **_The Hyoutei team is gathered at Atobe's Mansion and Jiroh wants to play a game. It just so happens this leads to something more for Gakuto and Yuushi. But will it be a Happy Ever After?_

**Rated: **_T, that's they highest I will probably ever go_

**Pairings: Dirty Pair **_(duh), _**Adorable Pair**_, hints of _**Silver Pair**_, hints of _**Gekokujou Pair **_(which is the name I gave Hiyoshi/Kirihara unless someone comes up with something better, but it fits so whatever.)_

**Disclaimer: I—sadly—don't own any of this except the plot, nya!**

_Read and Review please, nya!_

**o-O-o**_ -- this means POV change. Not scene, just POV._

**Night Games**

* * *

Gakuto stared out the corner of his eye, nervously running his hands down his legs. It had been a week since his supposed "dream" and he had found it difficult to look at him ever since.

It wasn't everyday you had an almost sex dream about your tennis partner.

Truthfully, it was only every _other _day.

But all of this didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that Gakuto had been avoiding Yuushi and that he knew the blue haired tensai had noticed.

He _was _a tensai after all.

"_No_, Jiroh. Ore-sama will not play some mere commoner's game. Ore-sama is better then that." Jiroh, though, wasn't downhearted in the slightest.

"But Atobe! It isn't a 'commoner's game', it's a _fun _game! Play with me Atobe!" Jiroh tugged on his frilly shirt and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

These eyes that Atobe could barely resist.

_Barely_.

"Ore-sama said no Jiroh, and no means no." He stated firmly, detaching the boy from his rather expensive shirt.

Jiroh pouted and placed his arms behind his head, leaning back on his heels as the rest of the team watched the dispute.

"Hmm, fine, maybe I can get Marui to play with me…" he turned around and started to walk away.

Atobe froze when he heard the name. Marui? As in Marui Bunta? As in the boy that Jiroh, _his _team member, fanboyed over? No, he couldn't allow that.

"Stop Jiroh," Jiroh stopped at the door but didn't turn around. "Ore-sama… _may _play a few minutes of this game. If only to make sure you behave and don't go bothering other people. Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity."

Slowly, Jiroh smiled triumphantly. Worked every time.

Before the buchou knew it, he had his arms full of a narcoleptic, hyperactive fifteen year old.

Gakuto eyed them. It was oh so obvious that Atobe was completely smitten with the other boy and that Jiroh was totally aware of this. He sometimes wished he could be like that with Yuushi.

"Che, this sounds so _lame_."

"But Shishido-san! I think it sounds like fun!" Ootori stated, biting his lip and looking down at his sempai.

Shishido froze. "Eh? Choutarou, I guess if you're going to play, I will also have to." He crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide the blush that threatened to spread.

Ootori beamed. "Arigato Shishido-san!"

The acrobat listened to the conversations around him. Shishido and Ootori. He snorted slightly. They were so obliviously in love that it wasn't even funny any more. And he _still _wondered how the hell they ever even met!

Shishido (who he had used to call Ryou, what the fuck was he thinking?) never paid any attention to the younger years, but one day—the day of his reinstatement to the regulars—it seemed like the two had been best mates forever.

And somehow, the innocent, freakishly tall (if Shishido heard him he'd be dead, but he liked Ootori, he did, he was a good kid) boy had made a place in Shishido's heart for good.

Now why couldn't he do this with Yuushi?

Maybe because Yuushi and he were completely and utterly different?

That just wasn't fair.

Fighting back the ache in his heart he stood and practically jumped next to Yuushi as they all sat on the ground (Atobe on a rather fluffy pillow saying "Ore-sama can _not _sit on the ground like a commoner.").

Yuushi turned and gave him a half-smile, half-smirk that Gakuto loved oh, so much.

"Ne, Yuushi, you're going to play?" Gakuto just didn't think that Yuushi would be the type of person to play this kind of game.

The taller boy pushed up his glasses. "And why not? I've nothing better to do. Do you?" He practically purred, looking down at him from hooded eyes.

Gakuto gulped and turned red. "N—no," the redhead was sure that Yuushi had practice and perfected how to use his voice best to his advantage. There was just no way that a voice as _sexy _and as _smooth _as his was something he had been born with.

Shifting on the floor slightly, he drew his knees up to his chest and eyed the bottle that Jiroh was spinning in the middle of the floor.

_Atobe, Atobe, Atobe,_ Jiroh chanted in his head, looking at the bottle eagerly.

It landed on…

Shishido. Damn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Che, I'm not backing down, that's lame. Dare." Shishido crossed his arms.

Jiroh tapped his chin. "Hmm, I dare you to… confess how you feel about everyone in this room!"

Everyone blinked. This would probably be bad… at least for some.

"Fine, Atobe,"

He sipped at his tea. "Eh?"

"I think you're a conceited ass, and I still haven't started to like you since first year, but despite that, I think you're probably the only person that could lead this team." He admitted through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, Ore-sama expected as much." Atobe merely waved the confession off.

"Oshitari, I think you're a pervert."

"Shishido-san!"

"Nani?" the bespectacled boy sighed. "I wouldn't ever know why." He lied, glancing over at his double's partner.

"Kabaji… Jiroh, I guess you're one of the few I can actually tolerate at the school." The sunset haired boy shrugged and smiled. "Mukahi… you're annoying and I can't believe we called each other by our first names in first year."

"Ditto,"

"Hiyoshi… I guess you'll make a good captain next year, though I still prefer Choutarou." He said this last name with a smile at said boy.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi stated, looking bored with this.

Ootori's eyes shined. "Shishido-san,"

"And, Choutarou…" he paused, blushing a deep red. "I… uh—" he stopped feelings arms wrap around him. Normally he would have dubbed hugging as lame but this was his Choutarou.

The grey haired boy smiled at him. "You don't have to say Shishido-san, I feel the same."

Jiroh pouted but decided to say nothing. He had wanted to hear Shishido finally confess!

Shishido coughed and spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" He asked Hiyoshi, who the bottle landed on.

"Dare," he stated, looking as if he couldn't careless.

The capped boy thought for a second. "I dare you to… tell us who you have a crush on." He smirked at his kouhai.

His eyes narrowed. "What is this? Dare to tell the truth game? Why don't we just make it truth?"

"So," Gakuto grinned. "Who is it?"

Hiyoshi's eyes shot towards his redhead sempai. "… No one…" he said quietly.

"Lying!" Jiroh said, pointing at him.

He grit his teeth. "I don't even want to play this stupid game." That was a lie. He liked spending time with his teammates, not that he would let _them _know this.

"Ore-sama demands you tell," Atobe had to admit, he was interested.

"…Fine, but you guys won't like it."

"Try us," Oshitari said smoothly.

The next captain of Hyoutei hid his face in his knees and mumbled something.

"Sorry," Shishido leaned towards him, cupping his ear. "Speak louder, didn't hear you."

"Shishido-san, that's mean, can't you see he's embarrassed?" Choutarou asked slyly.

Hiyoshi's head popped up. "I'm not embarrassed!" He denied.

"Oh yeah? Then tell us who you like mushroom-head!" Gakuto stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"Fine, I'll tell you!..."

"Anytime now, Hiyoshi."

"…Kirihara Akaya…"

"…"

Atobe blinked. "You mean that second year from Rikkai? Their next captain?"

Jiroh bounced up and down. "That's kawai Hiyoshi! You two would look cute together I bet!"

"Usu,"

"I didn't expect that," Oshitari stated, leaning back on his hands.

Gakuto pointed at him. "Traitor,"

The second year narrowed his eyes.

"That's the devil brat isn't? Che, lame,"

"Shishido-san! Be nice!"

Choutarou said this at the same time as Hiyoshi exclaimed, "He's not lame!" he blinked and hid his face again.

"Ore-sama commands someone to spin for Hiyoshi because ore-sama doesn't want to wait any longer." Atobe said, snapping his fingers.

Shishido rolled his eyes and spun. "Truth or dare Oshitari?"

He thought for a second. "Truth," everyone was just daring to tell them the truth, might as well just pick it.

"Are you _really _a pervert?" he asked curiously. He had always wanted to know the answer.

Choutarou gaped. "Shishido-san!"

But the blue haired boy smiled softly. "Hai," he glanced over at the boy seated on his left quickly.

"Oshitari-sempai!"

The tensai spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Atobe answered, certain that Oshitari would ask a question as Jiroh hopped up and down.

But he had decided to change it up a bit.

"I dare you to…" he gave a dramatic pause. "…To kiss Jiroh-kun."

There was silence as said boy stopped bouncing.

Atobe blinked rapidly. "Eh? Ore-sama doesn't think that would be app—"

"Do it Atobe," Oshitari stated firmly. "It's a rule. You mustn't back down."

Jiroh looked toward Gakuto for help. There was no way he could kiss Atobe! He would die from embarrassment!

"Fine," slowly he leaned down to the shaking boy looking up at him nervously. He stopped an inch from his lips before closing the distance.

Their eyes closed. They hadn't expected this to feel so nice.

The two separated, blushing deeply and breathing heavily.

Everyone gaped at them. Was there something going on between those two?

Atobe coughed and turned back to the bottle as Jiroh looked up at him, happiness shining in his eyes.

He spun it.

"Dare," Gakuto said before Atobe could ask the question.

The silver haired boy raised a hand to his face. He smirked. "I dare you—and Oshitari—to be locked in the closet for the rest of the game."

* * *

"This is _payback_," Gakuto huffed, crossing his arms. "Atobe is doing this because you made him kiss Jiroh—"

Yuushi pushed up his glasses with a finger. "I was merely helping our friend."

"—I'm happy for Jiroh, sure, but does Atobe _really _have to lock us in one of his many closets? And Yuushi! Why the hell is this closet so fucking small? This is _Atobe's _place!"

The blue haired boy looked around them, it really _was _small. It was probably only about four feet wide actually.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe our dear buchou was planning something with a certain someone."

The fifteen year old highly doubted this though.

"But Gakuto," he continued. "Does this bother you? Being stuck in a closet with me, I mean?"

The redhead's cheeks turned red. "W—well," he stuttered, barely being able to look up at his friend. "It's not that, it's just… you know I'm a little claustrophobic."

Yuushi inched forward.

He bent his head slightly and placed a hand on one side of Gakuto's. "Being with me doesn't comfort you any?" The fingers on his right hand slowly started to touch his partner's left hip.

Smirking as Gakuto's breath hitched in his throat, he placed his lips near the redhead's ear.

"Does my presence make you nervous?" Softly, he placed a kiss just below his ear—on the corner of his jaw—and wrapped his arm around his waist when it felt as if the smaller boy was going to fall.

"Y—Yuushi?" Gakuto questioned, looking up at him.

He gave him a short kiss to silence him. "Shhh," he slowly drew a finger down his chest. "You're so cute when you turn red, Gakuto."

The redhead let his eyes close and head fall back as lips latched themselves onto his neck and he was backed up into the door.

The blue haired boy laughed and let his other hand make its way under his partner's long sleeved shirt.

**o-O-o**

Mukahi Gakuto couldn't believe that right now he was standing in a cramped closet, against a door, a hand under his shirt on his chest, with lips on his neck.

Especially since the one doing this to him was _Yuushi_; the guy he had been dreaming about since first year! It just wasn't possible.

But how else could he explain what was going on?

"Yuushi," he moaned into the dark room.

"Are you enjoying this Gakuto?"

Not being able to speak, he nodded instead.

Yuushi was crazy if he thought I _wasn't _enjoying this, he thought to himself, what did he think I was attracted to? Girls? Ha, as if.

That tensai was doing so many wonderful things with his lips and his—

Gakuto squeaked as a hand traveled down to his butt.

There was a chuckle. "Jumpy?" Yuushi peered down at him from behind his glasses.

He tinged pink. "No," Of course he wasn't. "I was just…" his voice trailed off as he looked down at the hand still rubbing his chest.

The acrobat groaned.

There was no way Yuushi knew what he was doing to him.

"Hmm? What was th—"

Before he could finish they went tumbling to the floor as the door was suddenly opened.

They looked up at the people staring at them.

Atobe was smirking with his arms crossed, Jiroh was grinning at his friend, Hiyoshi was blinking and blushing rapidly, Shishido was covering Choutarou's eyes, and Kabaji… he was being Kabaji.

The two partners looked at themselves.

Yuushi's hand was still in his shirt.

Hurriedly, he removed it.

There was silence before Yuushi stood. "We were… caught in the moment." He adjusted his glasses, cast a last glance at Gakuto, and walked out.


	4. Indirect Kiss

_

* * *

_

I love this one-shot (you know, I might as well say chapter as it seems like its becoming a multi-chaptered story instead) even though its short. It took me awhile to finish it but all well. I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review! :) and please—if you feel—like it, check out my other stories, something might spark your interest. *hinthint*

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, nya!**

**Indirect Kiss**

* * *

Gakuto sat on the bench in front of Hyoutei's tennis courts, a little depressed. Two days ago the entirety of the Hyoutei Regulars had been at Atobe's mansion and had played Truth or Dare, and Gakuto hadn't had fun.

Jiroh had fun and probably even Atobe had fun, but the redhead hadn't.

At first everything had been so amusing. Shishido had told his feelings for everyone (and had almost confessed to Ootori), Hiyoshi had said he had a crush on Rikkai's Second Year Ace—Kirihara Akaya, Yuushi… had admitted to being a pervert, and Jiroh had gotten to kiss Atobe. So, all in all, that part of the night had been good. But when it came to the end, Gakuto had been crushed.

The acrobat had known since first year that he liked Yuushi, everything pointed towards that conclusion, and yet…

He hadn't known he would be so heartbroken at Yuushi's rejection.

They looked up at the people staring at them.

_Atobe was smirking with his arms crossed, Jiroh was grinning at his friend, Hiyoshi was blinking and blushing rapidly, Shishido was covering Choutarou's eyes, and Kabaji… he was being Kabaji._

_The two partners looked at themselves._

_Yuushi's hand was still in his shirt._

_Hurriedly, he removed it._

_There was silence before Yuushi stood. "We were… caught in the moment." He adjusted his glasses, cast a last glance at Gakuto, and walked out._

Gakuto rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

He needed to stop thinking about this or else he would break down.

Today, he had been partnered up with Hiyoshi to play against a non-regular team. They had—of course—won but it was the fact that he was partnered up with Hiyoshi in the first place was strange.

Usually, it was normal for the buchou to mix and match during practices, but something had felt off about it this time, like Atobe wasn't telling him something.

He wanted to know what it was that he wasn't being told.

Sighing, he buried his head in his hands to hide his face.

Everything was just turning to crap since that dream.

* * *

Jiroh yawned and let his head rest against his buchou's leg whom decided not to protest knowing that when Jiroh decided he was going to lay somewhere there was no talking him out of it.

The sunset haired boy eyed his friend from across the court who had his head tucked in his arms sadly and frowned.

What was wrong with Gakuto?

He tugged on Atobe's Regular's Jacket.

The silver haired boy looked down at the tired boy.

"Ne, Atobe, why is Gakuto sad?" Jiroh though wasn't stupid. He knew it had _something _to do with Oshitari.

The fourteen year old looked up to where his friend was pointing. "Hm, ore-sama believes that it's because he knows something is wrong." He stared at his manicured nails.

Jiroh's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't have anything to do with this… do you." He sat up and leaned closer to the shocked boy.

"… Ore-sama merely allowed Oshitari's request to stop being Mukahi's double's partner."

"Nani?!"

A few people looked over at them.

Atobe merely stared at them and they went back to their own business, but the regulars around the two cast them curious glances first.

"Why did you allow him to stop being his double's partner? Why would Oshitari even ask that in the first place?" He sat up on his knees.

"Ore-sama will do whatever is best for this team and if Oshitari asks this of ore-sama then it must be best. There is no way ore-sama will allow any members of his team to get distracted."

"But," Jiroh looked at Gakuto. "Now he's going to be both distracted and depressed." He looked back up at Atobe. "Why'd Oshitari do this?"

Crossing his legs, Atobe leaned back into the bench and closed his eyes. "Mukahi will get over it, and ore-sama does not know." He opened them.

Jiroh slapped his arm lightly. "Don't lie to me Atobe, I know when you are. When you're talking to me, you only close your eyes if you're pained or lying and—because of the subject—I figure you're lying."

Atobe's lips twitched. "You're right," he placed his hand over his face and looked at Gakuto. "Ore-sama does know." Letting his arm rest on the back of the bench, the buchou looked down at the boy whose head was resting on his shoulder. "And now shouldn't you be practicing Jiroh?"

Jiroh grinned and let his head fall onto his buchou's lap. "Neh, but Atobe, I'm tired and your leg is comfortable."

His eyebrow rose and he grabbed his racket from beside himself. "Really? Well that's a shame. Ore-sama wanted to play a game against you."

Before he knew it he found himself being pulled out of his seat and across the courts to an empty one.

He couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

Oshitari set down his racket and grabbed his water bottle to take a drink. Taking a sip, he let his eyes wander to a depressed Gakuto.

He closed his eyes as if he were in pain.

The tensai hated that he had said what he said, but he had needed to. Gakuto just didn't understand that they couldn't _be_ together like they wanted to. It was… impossible.

The blue haired boy was bad for Gakuto. He loved romance and yet was unable to be serious in anything he did except for tennis. What he was able to show when it came to liking someone was only lust and he knew that if he only lusted after Gakuto, sooner or later the maroon haired boy would break. And he didn't want that.

Oshitari wasn't stupid. He knew that Gakuto was less then an innocent fourteen year old. He knew that the acrobat had probably done more with people then even he had, but he wasn't about to hurt him for that reason, for the reason just to have some pleasure. To him, Gakuto meant more then that. He was a priceless jewel in a sea full of glass. Most probably wouldn't understand how he could use this analogy, but for him, it was simple.

Oshitari Yuushi was simply in love.

And there was nothing he could do about this.

Opening his eyes once more, he sighed, tightly held onto his bottle and walked over to Gakuto. He stopped in front of him and held out the water bottle.

"Here, have a drink. You look like you get a bit more hydrated." The short boy stared up at him before gently taking the bottle from his hands and holding it to his chest.

He smiled slightly. "Thanks," he stated as Oshitari dropped his hand back to his side and gracefully sat next to him on the bench.

Gakuto fingered the bottle slightly. "Why… why did you ask Atobe if you could stop being my partner?" He peered up at the clouds.

Oshitari glanced over at him before looking over at the others on the courts. "You know about that?"

His lips twitched. "I figured it out." He looked over at his part—former partner. "I'm not as dumb as you all think I am, you know."

The tensai looked at him. "I don't think you're dumb Gakuto. Quite the contrary actually."

The maroon haired boy looked a little shocked at the statement. "You… don't think I'm dumb?"

He smiled and shook his head, adjusting his glasses. "No, Gakuto, I don't think you're dumb."

Gakuto grinned now. "Good, because I might've had to punish you if you thought so."

Oshitari smirked and leaned forward so that his hand was resting closer to Gakuto's soft hip. "Really? Punish me? And what could a midget like you do, eh, Gakuto?"

The shorter boy also leaned forward so that their faces were merely two inches apart. "Yuushi, you know me. I can do many, _many _things to punish you." Oshitari nearly groaned at the sound of his breathy voice and scooted closer to his former partner, resting his other hand on Gakuto's bear knee.

When the butterflies erupted in his stomach, Gakuto got nervous and scared. Why was he feeling like this? Shouldn't he be mad, pissed of, angry beyond belief at Oshitari Yuushi? The other boy had _betrayed _him. They had been doubles partner and best friends, and Oshitari had turned all of that in to play singles.

Thinking of this, he turned away when Oshitari leaned in even closer.

When his lips nearly connected with the other boy's turned cheek, Oshitari got a stiff smile and gave a short laugh. That was… embarrassing to say the least.

Gakuto brought the bottle up to his lips for an excuse and took a drink, only to hear a squeal from ten feet in front of him.

"Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss!" Jiroh screamed, jumping up and down next to Atobe happily. "Gakuto, you just indirectly kissed Oshitari!" Gakuto blushed as he saw that his friend had attracted the looks of many others and mentally cursed his friend for his stupidity.

He glanced over at Oshitari to see that he was glaring. Gakuto bit his lip sadly. Of course Yuushi would be disgusted, he thought to himself.

The maroon haired boy didn't even notice that the tensai had successfully steered clear of a certain question.


End file.
